The benefits of being able to raise and/or lower the temperature in a selected region of tissue for various therapeutic and cosmetic purposes has been known for some time. For instance, heated pads or plates or various forms of electromagnetic radiation, including microwave radiation, electricity, infrared radiation and ultrasound have previously been used for heating subdermal muscles, ligaments, bones and the like to, for example, increase blood flow, to otherwise promote the healing of various injuries and other damage, and for various therapeutic purposes, such as frostbite or hyperthermia treatment, treatment of poor blood circulation, physical therapy, stimulation of collagen, cellulite treatment, adrenergic stimulation, wound healing, psoriasis treatment, body reshaping, non-invasive wrinkle removal, etc. Heating may be applied over a small localized area, over a larger area, for example to the hands or feet, or over larger regions of tissue, including the entire body.
While optical and near infrared (NIR) radiation (collectively referred to hereinafter as “optical radiation”) is generally both less expensive, and being non-mutagenic, safer than microwave radiation, the use of optical radiation has heretofore not been considered suitable for most applications involving heating of tissue at depth, the term “tissue at depth” as used herein meaning tissue at the border zone of the dermis and hypodermis, some of which tissue may be in the lower dermis, mostly at a depth deeper than 1 mm, and tissue below this border one to a depth of up to about 50 mm. The reason why optical radiation has not been considered suitable is because such radiation is both highly scattered and highly absorbed in surface layers of tissue, precluding significant portions of such radiation from reaching the tissue regions at depth to cause heating thereof. In view of the energy losses due to scattering and absorption, substantial optical (including NIR) energy must be applied in order for enough such energy to reach a region of tissues at depth to have a desired effect. However, such high energy can cause damage to the surface layers of tissue, making it difficult to achieve desired photothermal treatments in tissue regions at depth. For these reasons, optical radiation has had limited value for therapeutic and cosmetic treatments on tissue at depth.